Diez vidas
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Diez palabras, diez capitulos, diez personajes. Teddy, Victoire, Lorcan, Albus, Fred ,Dominique, James, Rose, Hugo. Este fic participa en el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. 1 Esencia

**Los padres**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter._

* * *

**Éste fic pertenece al reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación**

* * *

Teddy observaba la fotografía de su padre y su madre en los cuadros que tenía en su cuarto.

—Teddy ya es hora de irnos —le dijo un compañero de cuarto.  
Teddy guardó la fotografía tan querida de sus padres en la maleta, y salió del cuarto para ir a Malfoy Manor a pasar la navidad con la que nunca llegaría a ser su familia. Pero no la que hubiera sido su verdadera familia. Bajando la escalera sé le cayó un collar. Abriendo los dos lados del collar le cayó la ESENCIA que tenía la fotografía de sus padres.

* * *

Teddy es uno de mis personajes preferidos ...

_Trix..._


	2. 2 Casamiento

**Tu boda**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Éste fic pertenece a el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación**

* * *

Victoire miraba a su madre mientras esta le contaba cómo había sido su CASAMIENTO.

—¿Cómo quieges que sea tu boda Vic? —le preguntó, y la niña la miró con una sonrisa.  
—Quiero que sea mágica —respondió con brillo en los ojos.

Victoire sonríe cuando el hombre le pregunta si quiere casarse con Teddy.  
—Sí, quiero —responde besando a Teddy. Mira los globos en forma de mariposa dorada y cómo sus primos le sonríen. Mira cómo Teddy la abraza sonriente.  
Su boda ha sido mucho mejor y más mágica de lo que ella había soñado.

* * *

**Besos... **

_Trix..._


	3. 3 Café

**Su día**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Terera Generación**

* * *

Lorcan se despertó y arrastrando los pies llegó a la cocina. Abriendo un armario cogió una taza, hizo aparecer una extraña máquina muggle.

De repente sonó un golpe en la puerta. Fue a abrir y se encontró con una anciana que le pedía azúcar. Después de dárselo a la señora se fue a vestir, cogió su camiseta roja y unos jeans.

Volvió a la cocina y empezó a prepararse un CAFÉ mientras leía una carta de Lyssander.  
Mientras leía se despistó. Empezó a notar el pie descalzo húmedo y descubrió el café por todo el suelo.  
No sería su día...

* * *

Pobre ...

_Trix..._


	4. 4 Caldero

**Pociones**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Los personjes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter._

* * *

**Éste fic pertenece al reto de ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación.**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter es uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase de pociones. El chico se maneja de perlas entre calderos.  
Pero su CALDERO preferido es uno que vio en la tienda que hay en el Callejón Diagon.  
Ese caldero de plata lleva loco al pocionista hace años. En su cumpleaños despierta con un regalo de forma rara a sus pies. Sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando descubre que su tan deseado caldero apace en sus manos. Con un grito de sorpresa y el caldero a sus pies el chico despierta a sus compañeros de habitación.


	5. 5 Explosión

**Castigo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter

* * *

**Este fic pertenece al reto ¡Ya son mil! del reto Amor del Tercera Generación**

* * *

Fred miraba por la ventana del dormitorio cuando oyó un estruendo. Sonrió.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al Hall del castillo. Su EXPLOSIÓN había tenido consecuencias. Dos alumnos de Slytherin estaban colgados cabeza abajo cubiertos de algo parecido a moco de elefante. Fred empezó a reír hasta llegar a caer al suelo llorando. La profesora McGonagall se lo llevó.  
—Está castigado, señor Weasley —le dijo la mujer muy enfadada.  
Pero a Fred no le hizo nada tener un castigo. A él eso le daba igual porque había entrado en la historia de las mejores bromas del legendario castillo.

* * *

Ése Freddie ...

_Trix..._


	6. 6 Orden

**Abuelos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Gneración**

* * *

Lily miró su habitación. La ropa tirada por los suelos, los libros mal puestos en la estantería y su varita dentro de un vaso de agua. Las fotografías de sus amigas por el suelo y el marco de su fotografía preferida roto. Miró la vieja foto.

Estaban sus abuelos, los amigos de éstos y compañeros suyos. Sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la antigua ORDEN del fénix. Comparó a su abuela con su propio reflejo. Ella tenía el pelo más claro y los ojos más oscuros.  
Sonrió al pensar en ellos porque a pesar de todo siempre los recordaría, siempre.

* * *

Que cuca ...

_Trix..._


	7. 7 Plata

**_Slytherin_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes_ pertenecen_ a la autora_ de_ Harry Potter._

* * *

**Éste fic participa en el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación**

* * *

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley Delacour miraba el techo del gran castillo. Ella pero no hacía raras exclamaciones y señalaba con el dedo. Ella se lo mira en silencio y también observa a sus primos y a su hermana.

Sonríe con ironía, su madre quiere que vaya a Gryffindor: pobre ingenua...  
Cuando el sombrero gritó "SLYTHERIN", ella sólo sonrió más.  
La mañana siguiente se despertó y cuando se puso el uniforme observó el escudo de las serpientes.  
Sonrió aún más cuando recibió una carta de su madre regañándola por haber roto la tradición Weasley recordó el verde y PLATA de su casa.

* * *

Viva Domi!

_Trix..._


	8. 8 Buscador

**El mejor**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación**

* * *

James Sirius Potter Weasley observa el campo de Quidditch a sus pies. Su uniforme rojo con la cara de un león en su espalda vuela a su alrededor. Ve a su hermano buscar la snitch.

—¡Potter, rápido! —le grita la capitana y él se lanza a buscar la bolita dorada.  
Sin saber algo le da en la cabeza cuando coge la snitch y todo se vuelve negro.  
Cuando James despierta ve la cara de sus amigos encima de él.  
—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta.  
—Que eres el mejor BUSCADOR del mundo —le dice la capitana sonriente.

* * *

Ese es Jeimi ...

_Trix..._


	9. 9 Troll

**Troll**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto de ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor de Tercera Generación.**

* * *

Rose miraba su libro de DCAO con la nariz arrugada y una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —le preguntó Scorpius Malfoy entrando en el compartimento que ocupaba ella.  
—Por un TROLL de montaña —respondió la chica haciéndolo reír.  
Rose se quedó en silencio imaginando al troll.  
Alto, mejor dicho inmenso, de un verde feísimo y con una narizota enorme...  
Rió sin ser consciente. Scorpius y su primo Albus la miraron con una ceja en alto. "Se parecen un montón cuando hacen los mismos gestos" pensó Rose.  
—Un monstruo une como no te puedes imaginar.

* * *

_Trix..._


	10. 10 Oro

**Chocolate**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la autora de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto ¡Ya son mil! del forum Amor d Tercera Generación**

* * *

Hugo se abriga con la capa para salir a hacer clase.A sus catorce años es alto, pelirrojo y con muchas pecas.

—Bien, escojan todos a un escarbato. Ayer enterré mil monedas de ORO. Quien coja más monedas tendrá un premio —dice Hagrid con una sonrisa.  
Hugo escoge uno. El animal empieza a escarbar.  
Al final es Millicent Zabini quien gana una tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes. Hugo se siente decepcionado de él mismo. —Hugo, ven aquí —le dice Hagrid susurrando.  
—¿Hagrid, qué...? —intenta decir, pero Hagrid le calla cuando le da una tableta.

* * *

**Felicidades Amor De Tercera Generación !**

_Trix..._


End file.
